


Getting a Little Action In

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: The Story of Us [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh Mark,” Erin wrapped her arms around him and held him close.  “You're going to have to do something incredibly dumb by Wednesday to balance out the universe.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting a Little Action In

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a follow up to The Clap Trap. I'm back in 1985.

Mark walked over to the buzzing door. He looked out the peephole; saw Erin on the other side. She looked tired but so beautiful. He opened the door, his arms, and she walked right into them.

“It’s been a while since I've held you.” Mark inhaled her scent as she gripped his sweater. 

“I'm exhausted.” Erin mumbled. “I know it’s almost over, the finish line is so close. But oh my God…”

“You're going to make it. I have faith in you.”

He pulled away and closed the front door. Then he helped Erin out of her wool jacket. She was dressed strictly for comfort in purple tights and an off white cable knit sweater. The sweater was oversized, falling off her shoulder like Jennifer Beals in _Flashdance_. Erin’s purple bra strap showed but she didn’t seem to care. A pair of off white scrunch boots completed the ensemble.

“Something smells amazing.” Erin smiled as Mark took both of her hands and walked with her into the living room. “You're planning to feed me before I drop?”

“I have nothing but relaxation planned for tonight.” He leaned to kiss her nose. “I made dinner, we’ll watch a little TV, and then I'm going to run you a hot bubble bath…”

“I haven’t had a bubble bath in ages.”

“I know; they only have showers at the Academy dorms. I even got the scented bath oil that you love.”

“Are you serious?”

“I'm serious.” He nodded.

“Oh Mark,” Erin wrapped her arms around him and held him close. “You're going to have to do something incredibly dumb by Wednesday to balance out the universe.”

“I have that taken care of as well. Apparently my asshole little brother has informed my parents that I have a new girlfriend here in DC. There will be a phone call and the information will be confirmed.”

“That’s really dumb.” She groaned.

“I know.” Mark grinned. “The universe will remain balanced. I've missed you.”

“Me too.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” Erin kissed him. She could only smile as Mark pulled her closer. When he deepened the kiss, she moaned. Their mouths never came apart as they made their way to the couch. Erin sat down on his lap. “James isn’t coming home is he? I don’t mean forever, I just mean right now.”

She whispered in his ear while running her fingers through his sandy hair. It had been a while since they fucked; Erin needed to release some tension. She might want her dessert before having dinner.

“He's doing a seven to seven shift at the hospital for the next four days. We’re all alone tonight.”

“I do enjoy being alone.” She kissed him again.

“I definitely enjoy being alone with you, Erin. Did you bring your appetite?”

“I did.” Erin smiled and nodded. “What did you make me?”

“I made lobster and shrimp ravioli. The sauce is spicy marinara and Alfredo that I practically made from scratch…not that I like to brag.”

“You love to brag, Mark.”

“And you love to eat.” He said. “I thought this would fill you up.”

“There are many things that could fill me up right now. I'm not going to judge which comes first or last.”

“Bad girl.” Mark grinned and then laughed. “Bad, bad girl.”

***

Erin sighed happily as she laid on his couch. Dinner was amazing, so were her two glasses of white wine. Her third sat on the coffee table across from her. The television was on but the volume turned low. Mark pulled off her boots, and then her socks.

Erin didn’t know what he was doing but she didn’t care. That must have been a sure sign that she was beginning to trust him. Touching her feet, or any part of her body really, was typically a no-no. She didn’t want to think about what it might all mean. Erin had enough on her plate. This was just going to be a nice, relaxing night with a man who wanted to lavish her with attention. Who wouldn’t eat that up?

“I have a surprise for you.” He said.

“What could be better than dinner and wine?” Erin asked.

“Well, let’s see how you feel about this.”

Mark picked up the remote control. He turned the television to Channel 4 and then pushed play on the new VCR. The theme song to _Dynasty_ cued up. Erin gasped and looked at him.

“Mark, are you serious?”

“I know you weren’t thrilled about missing it the other night. I thought this would make you happy.”

“At breakfast on Thursday Alex gave me a blow by blow of the entire episode. Now I get to see if her memory is as good as she claims.”

“While you watch I'm going to massage your feet.”

“Ohhh yes.” Erin closed her eyes, throwing her arms over the arm of the couch. “I'm going to enjoy every second of this.”

“What a lot of people don't know,” Mark said as he caressed her foot. “Is that foot massage is quite sensual. There are some cultures where couples actually use it as foreplay. There are seven thousand nerve endings in the feet. According to Eastern medicine each nerve ending responds to a part of the body. It’s called reflexology. Pulse points on the feet can send pleasure signals to other parts of the body.”

“Someone has been reading. What other parts of the body are you talking about?

“All over really.” He began to massage. “You can feel tingles in your arms if you touch the right spot on the foot. You can feel butterflies in your stomach or sensations between your thighs.”

“Are you trying to tell me that you're going to massage my feet and I’ll feel it in intimate places?” she opened her eyes when she asked.

“Yes, that’s exactly what I'm telling you.”

“Oh you're gonna have to prove it. That doesn’t even sound plausible.”

“What do I win if I'm right?” Mark asked.

“You get to see me in ecstasy…I know how much you enjoy that.”

He grinned as he got to work. Mark was an overachiever of the highest order. There was no point setting out to do something that you wouldn’t do well in. Being able to turn Erin on, to make her tingle, and possibly make her come just from his touch was such an exciting thought. Mark planned on putting his money where his mouth was.

***

He closed his eyes and gripped the sheets as Erin rode him hard. Mark thrust his hips up, loving the way she whimpered when their sweaty skin made intimate contact. Erin leaned over him and ran her tongue over his lips.

“Ohhh God,” he wrapped his arms around her back. “Goddamn…ohhh goddamn.”

“You like that don’t you?” Erin asked before kissing him passionately.

“Mmm, I love that. I love it!”

She sat up again, stroking her breasts. Mark’s big blue eyes glazed over in delight while watching her. The way he looked at her made Erin moan. It wasn’t as if men hadn’t looked at her before, it wasn’t as if men hadn’t fucked her, but with Mark it was different. His eyes conveyed both desire and respect. He’d fuck her how she wanted but would take the time to make her dinner first. She moved a hand down her stomach and then between her thighs.

“You want me to touch myself?” she asked.

“Surely that’s rhetorical.” He replied.

“Tell me you want it. Tell me to make myself come.”

“Make yourself come, beautiful.”

It would be the third time Erin climaxed that evening…a personal record. The second time was in a hot bubble bath Mark ran for her after dinner and Dynasty. She was alone but that didn’t bother Erin too much. There was no crime against good solitary sex. 

The first time, on Mark’s couch, had been so hot that she was sure she’d have to get off a few more times to calm herself. Erin had never masturbated in front of anyone before. Years earlier she lost all guilt about the act. AIDS was scaring the hell out of everyone; the safest sex you could have was alone.

The way Mark massaged her feet was such a turn on. She did feel the tingles in her arms and the butterflies in her stomach. At one point he even made her nipples harden. She squirmed the first time she felt her clit pulse.

“ _Where did you feel that?” he asked, unable to help the wide smile on his face._

_“It was probably just a fluke.”_

_“That’s entirely possible.”_

_Mark gently pressed his thumbs near the center of Erin’s right foot. Her back arched off the couch pillow. Her moan was guttural._

_“Do you think that was a fluke?”_

_“Damn, that felt really good.” She smiled at him._

_“I want to make you feel good.”_

_Mark was a man of his word. It was a slower process than Erin wanted though. Once she was hot, it was hard to cool down. Growing more aroused by the second, she slipped her hand into her tights and panties. Mark nearly stopped when he saw what she was doing._

_“If you stop I will kill you.” Erin said through clenched teeth. “I will literally kill you.”_

_“Yes ma'am.”_

_So he massaged her foot while Erin brought herself to breathless orgasm. It was the most amazing thing he’d ever seen. And after she was finished, flushed and spent against his couch pillows, Mark climbed over her. He took her hand and kissed her fingers. The taste of her on his lips excited him._

_“Damn, that was hot.” He whispered._

_“Mmm hmm,” she caressed his face. “I'm going to fuck you so good tonight, Mister.”_

_“Do you want to do that before or after your hot bubble bath?_ ”

Erin cried out when her third climax rushed through her like a freight train. She and Mark rolled on the mattress. He didn’t immediately go in for the kill.

“Are you alright?” he asked, gently raining kisses across her collarbone and breasts.

“Mmm,” she pulled her body to his, spread her thighs to feel him deeper.

Mark thrust and Erin gripped his hips. He didn’t want to be too rough though he was well aware that she could handle it. Erin had already come twice tonight; he didn’t want to hurt her in his haste. Mark felt the tight pull in his stomach and knew that he was almost there.

“Mark, Mark, oh God Mark!”

“I…Erin!” he bit his lip so he wouldn’t shout that he loved her. 

First, that was never fair to say during sex because of all the pistons firing in the brain. Second, it would be the dumbest thing he’d ever done. Mark Cramer didn’t do dumb things. He definitely didn’t do dumb things where Erin Strauss was concerned. Getting away with dropping the G word earlier was as far as he would get tonight. That was just fine since they’d barely known each other three months. Keeping those feelings to himself was always the safest bet.

“Mmm, my little wiener schnitzel.”

Erin laughed as he covered her faces in kisses. When he kissed her mouth, she sighed.

“You…” she shook her head.

“I know, I know.” Mark pulled away and cleaned himself up. “I rock your world and other compliments.”

She laughed again, it was delightful and rang throughout the dim room. She moved onto her side, wrapping her arms around his midsection. Erin kissed his shoulder blade. Mark caressed her hands.

“You have freckles on your back. I have no idea why I find that so sexy.”

“I find you sexy.”

“I really appreciate you, Mark. Sometimes I’ll get so wrapped up in myself that I’ll forget to say so. This final stretch is a real ass kicker. It’s nice to have a place to go and forget about it all.”

“I'm glad I can be that place.” He said.

“Are you really going to tell your parents that I'm your girlfriend?” Erin asked.

“I won't do it if you're uncomfortable. I can tell them that you're my wiener schnitzel. Sure, they’ll be confused but I’ll know what I mean.”

“I'm not uncomfortable.” She shook her head.

“Are you sure?” 

“No.” Erin shook her head again.

“We’ve only been seeing each other for a couple of months.” Mark turned on the mattress, putting his arms around her. “Maybe it’s just too soon to put labels on things. I’ll tell my parents that you're a friend whose company I enjoy. If they press then I’ll say no comment. OK?”

“OK. I just…there's a lot going on in my life right now. And I'm not saying that I don’t like you, I do like you, but if I add one more domino…”

“The whole thing could collapse.” He finished.

“You get it.” She kissed him.

“I definitely get it. You should stay with me tonight. I'm sure you’re too worn out for the drive back to Quantico.”

Erin just smiled as she cuddled in his arms. Not returning to campus wasn’t forbidden but discouraged. She didn’t really care right now. It was Saturday night and his bed was awesome. Mark Cramer was pretty awesome though Erin had no intention of letting him know that just yet. She wasn’t quite following her rules in this pursuit so she’d have to tread lightly. The only falling that Erin planned for tonight was falling asleep.

***


End file.
